Kirby vs Bomberman
Today we have two cute and adorable yet dangerous and destructive fighters in one corner we have the pink puffball defender of Dreamland today we have Kirby! Nominated by Mega Kirby 123! In our other corner we have the white bomber Master of kabooms we have Bomberman! Nominated by The Electric Switch! Who will move onto round two of the Shattered Shard Tournament!? Pre-Fight ((Location The Lost War Zone)) Bomberman was exploring this new land on a Rooey happily but nervous about his foe. He turned his head and saw a cave he ran into with his adorable Rooey! Kirby was exploring hungry looking for food he was walking through the plains hungry when he saw a Rooey! He ran to it and tried to suck it up but it ran into the cave Kirby mad followed it the Rooey hid behind Bomberman who began petting it to calm it. Kirby came and the Rooey hid his face Bomberman not wanting the Rooey scared he took a bomb and threw it at Kirby who sucked it up and became Bomb Kirby! Bomberman smashes him and pulls bombs out while Kirby puts his cute hands up. FIGHT!! Fight!! Bomberman quickly tossed a bomb at Kirby blowing him up. Kirby would fly back and punch him. Bomberman pulled a fire bomb out and tossed it at Kirby who jumped out just in time as the fire row come. Bomberman would jump near Kirby and drop three bombs near him and leap away. Kirby would see a sword and suck it up turning into sword Kirby he'd slash the bombs making them explode. Bomberman would look at Kirby who was about to slice his head off he slammed a salt bomb into the floor blinding Kirby nor hurting him letting him leap away. Bomberman would throw some more bombs at Kirby would suck them out and fire stars at Bomberman who rolled away and punched Kirby away making him lose his power up. Kirby saw a hammer and sucked it up turning into hammer Kirby who’d try to smack Bomberman who dodged and threw a light bomb blinding Kirby for a bit. Bomberman would jump on a nearby brown Louie he’d quickly summon a row of bombs launching Kirby into the air! Kirby would turn into archer Kirby who’d fire at Bomberman who smashes the arrow snapping it in half. Bomberman would throw a water bomb at Kirby making Kirby flow away. Kirby would turn into beam Kirby and fire a beam of energy at Bomberman who threw his Thunder Bomb countering it he then used his rocket to bang into Kirby making him turn back to normal. Kirby transformed into fighting Kirby and began to do a combo on Bomberman. Bomberman threw a ice bomb at Kirby who sucked it up and turned into Ice Kirby. Ice Kirby flew at Bomberman and froze him Bomberman shattered it and threw a bomb at Kirby blowing him up. Kirby would get back up and turn into stone Kirby and smash into Bomberman. Bomberman ran at Kirby who suddenly disappeared. Bomber Man quickly saw Kirby run at him as sword Kirby he’d place a mine bomb and as soon as Kirby got to him he already leaped away and Kirby rammed into a mine bomb. Bomberman would see Kirby call his warp star and flew at Bomberman who threw a bomb at Kirby who dodged. Bomberman shocked used his rocket to keep up with Kirby. Bomberman would leap from his rocket and kick Kirby off his star letting him fall onto the ground. Bomberman would land on the warp star and guide it back to hit Kirby lots of times. Kirby got his star wand and fires stars at Bomberman who used the star and a shield and leaped away. He quickly tossed a bomb at the stars that were remaning blowing them up. Bomberman used his Bomber Copter to fly past Kirby’s Stars and he dropped a few bomb onto Kirby who ran away. Kirby then sucked making the Bomber Copter come near his mouth. Bomberman Leaped out and landed on his Go-Kart where he begins to drive around Kirby dropping bombs near him before launching away. Bomberman quickly summoned and jumped into Bomura and fires a laser beam at Kirby who yelled And jumped away into his Robobot and jumped onto Bomura and began slamming into his head. Bomberman lifted the Robobot off and tossed it away. Bomura quickly lifted their foot and stomped on Kirby’s Robobot Kirby jumped away and looked at his star wand and sucked it up. Bomberman was confused and told Bomura to rest and Kirby turned into Hypernova Kirby! He began sucking Bomberman up who jumped on a Rooey and they began running he threw bombs at Kirby who swallows them. Bomberman had an idea! He disguised himself as a cute creature who was scared and walked near Kirby who saw him and felt bad. Kirby decided to leave his Hypernova form and apologize to the creature but Bomberman quickly turned back to normal and kicked Kirby away into the plains Bomberman would Then tosses Kirby his Dangerous Bomb which lands right in front of Kirby. Kirby looked down in shock before shouting as Bomberman got onto Bomura and used him to grab his Rooey they ran away and Kirby shouted in pain he was to tired to suck but Bomberman wanted to be extra he quickly threw more bombs near it only growing the explosion. Kirby shouts in pain as the bomb goes off. Aftermath Bomberman decided to see if his foe was alive and ran to the crater he made when he looked inside he only saw Kirby’s little shoe. Bomberman jumped into the air and did this pose and with all his happiness he shouted “Yeah I Did It!“ He’d say happily as he Rooey looked at him when he landed he began to give Bomberman licks and Bomberman hugged his neck. They were all happy Bomberman decides to do something real quick he jumped into the massive crater grabbed Kirby’s Shoe and jumped back out Rooey looked at Kirby’s shoe and has a confused look on his face. Bomberman happily said “It’s a toy for you Rooey!” He‘d Toss Kirby’s shoe to Rooey who began nibbling on it. Bomberman would Then say “It’s getting late how about we go make a fire place and make some S’mores?” Rooey nodded happily and Bomura nodded too. They all went to a plain area far away from Kirby’s death place and made a fire where they made s’mores! Results Monokuma: Ugh sweet ending anyways votes were Kirby at Two and Bomberman at Two! Since I love explosions I chose Bomberman so the winner of this fight is Bomberman By Death! Hahahaha! Follow Bomberman‘s Path Here More Information On The Tournament https://ultra-z-battle-wiki.fandom.com/wiki/Shattered_Ages_Home_PageHereCategory:Shattered Ages Tournament Matchups Category:Ultra Z Battles Category:MonokumaGod173 Category:Cute Themed Fights Category:Completed Z Fights Category:Machine vs Alien Themed Fights Category:Video Games themed Battles Category:Hero vs Hero themed Battles Category:Protagonist Themed Battles Category:Konami vs Nintendo Themed Fights